As is well known, multi-speed bicycles are in popular demand at the present time and various types are available. One of the most popular models is one having gear clusters on both the front sprocket and rear wheels. Derailleurs are provided in cooperation with these gear clusters for shifting the pedal driven sprocket chain into engagement with the selected sprockets to obtain the desired speeds of the bicycle. This is not a smooth operation and is noisy and sometimes, if not done properly, may result in displacement of the chain from the sprockets or damage to the chain, sprockets or derailleur or dangerous operation of the bicycle. Another prior art model has several gears incorporated in the hub of the rear wheel and means for shifting to selected gears. It is difficult to reach those gears for service and requires an expert mechanic to disassemble the hub for service if needed. In any case there are a finite number of gears available in the prior art and the numbers have been increasing over the years. Where a few years ago 10 speeds were very popular, now the market has 12, 14, 16 and even 18 speed bikes. Market demand says more is better.